How we were born
by Chinese colored
Summary: There's a tale... That tells how the first two human-nations were born. A history so true it's even painful to remember. A history about a Chinese Emperor, and a little Russian boy.


**Summary:** There's a tale... That tells how the first two human-nations were born. A history so true it's even painful to remember. A history about a Chinese Emperor, and a little Russian boy.

**Words:** 1944

**Warning(s): **You know, there's... Angst at the end

**Disclaimer:** *Kidnapes* Now they're mine!

**A/N:** So... I don't know, this just came suddenly to my mind, and I had to write it. I hope you like it, and... Review?

* * *

**How we were born**

Once upon a time, more than four millenniums ago; there was a man, born in a noble family, who managed to become the Emperor of China. His love for his country was immeasurable, and the day he was named Emperor, he swore that he'd do anything to protect his country and its people. Thus, he ruled for decades, being loved by his people and leading China to an age of splendor and greatness. He was known as "the Great Dragon of the East" by foreigners, and soon he was known worldwide. Although he was famous for being such a kind ruler, he never started or intended to start any commercial or military relationships with any other countries. He never let any outsider counsel him, for he didn't trust them.

He knew so well that his country was one of the most envied ones, if not the most; and that a few other rulers from their own countries would want to conquer China if they discovered its wonders. That's why he had this wall built, to prevent anyone to enter his land. To defend his country. To protect his people.

The Great Wall of China, built with the force of his people, with hundreds of soldiers patrolling all around it once it was finished. He even added a path of sand in front of the wall with a strategic purpose: the soldiers had the duty of keeping it flat and smooth, this way they'd be able to be aware of new footprints on the sand and therefore know if anyone had trespassed or approached the wall. He was so proud…

But, one day, a child was brought to his presence by one of the wall's soldiers. He was… Different. Definitely not Chinese, not even Asian. And his clothes, too… Right, it was winter, but these clothes were just too much. Boots covered the child's feet, and a thick coat was wrapped around his body, from shoulders to knees. Under the coat, he was sure the kid was wearing several pieces of clothing that made him look bigger than what he sure was. A ridiculously long scarf was tied around his neck and managed to hide his mouth and half of his face. His head was also covered by a furry, white had the emperor had never seen before. The hat was a bit too big for him, and slid to his eyebrows, letting off a few strands of whitish hair.

His only visible facial features were… His eyes. And such beautiful eyes he had… This shade of violet, never seen before, mesmerized the Chinese Emperor from the first moment he saw them. Their color, his long, bright eyelashes… And above all, what really fascinated the Chinese, was what could be seen into these eyes of him. So many emotions hidden beneath a veil of childish innocence.

"We caught him trying to get through the wall, Sir. We… weren't sure about what we were supposed to do, since he's a foreigner, so I've been sent to ask you for advice." The soldier let out what seemed to be a well-prepared speech.

The Emperor smiled kindly and ordered the soldier to let go of the boy and return to his vigilance duty. The boy, trembling, stood still where the soldier had left him, looking at the man in front of him with fearful eyes.

"Don't be afraid, little boy. I don't mean any harm to you. Where are you from? Why did you try to trespass the wall?"

"И-Иван... Потерянный…" He whispered in a low, cracked voice. He looked so lost and alone, he didn't even understand what the man was asking him.

The Emperor frowned. He barely recognized the boy's name, it seemed that he was called Ivan. It was quite obvious that the boy didn't speak Chinese, so…

"Wait here." Said the man, motioning the boy to a seat and then leaving the room.

He had heard that some people from his northeastern lands had learnt the language of his northern neighbors, and probably that was the language the boy was speaking. Therefore, he ordered that one of this people visited him as soon as possible. Then, he took something to eat from the kitchen and returned the room, offering it to the boy, who hesitantly took it and began to eat, slowly.

"Спасибо…" Said Ivan, nodding.

When the emperor realized that he hadn't introduced himself, quickly pointed to himself and said his name, hoping that the little child would understand. Actually… No one was allowed to address the emperor by his real name, but this time he felt like he'd do an exception. The boy repeated the word slowly, with his strong accent.

"J-Jao?" His big eyes looked up to the Chinese man and blinked twice, looking for his approval.

The Emperor himself couldn't help but smile and nod, patting the boy's head, who repeated the name with his cheerful and childish voice.

"Jao, Jao, Jao!" He laughed, making Yao laugh with him. "Jao!"

Like this they waited until the person who would be their interpret arrived at the palace, a few hours after. With the help of this person, the emperor managed to discover that the boy was, in fact, lost; and that he had no family, for the Mongols had destroyed his village and killed everyone… Everyone except him.

The emperor sure was a superstitious person, he strongly believed in destiny and was sure that the boy wasn't there for no reason. He'd protect him, no matter what. He'd adopt the boy and do anything to keep him safe.

This way they spent a few months, the Emperor Yao talking care of Ivan, the lost child with no family. They became closer than a father and a son, the Emperor used to tell the boy stories about their Gods that the little blonde barely understood, and Ivan would tell Yao stories about his village, with the poor Chinese he managed to understand.

But, one day, the Mongols invaded China, and these peaceful moments could no longer be afforded. Yao spent hours with the boy always by his side, clinging to his robe, trying to design new tactics to defeat the enemies' army. Tactics that didn't work, though. So, one day, the Emperor decided to go to the Mongol's leader and talk to him personally. He needed to sign some kind of treaty soon, or his people would suffer until their deaths. Consequently, he made some preparations and took Ivan with him as he left his palace. He knew it was dangerous, but… Leaving the boy alone was something he was not willing to do.

After some days of travelling, they arrived at the main settlement of the Mongols. The Emperor wanted to return home as soon as possible, so he went straight to their leader and spoke in a clear, emotionless voice.

"I'm the Emperor of China. Your army has been invading my land for a long time, and my people are at their limit. I've come here to propose you a treaty."

"Treaty?" Replied the man with a sharp laugh. "You think you're in position to offer _us_ a treaty? Ok, let's put it this way… You give us your country, and we might stop burning down those stupid villages."

Ivan, understanding the last part of the sentence, whined almost inaudibly and hid himself behind Yao's legs. The man put an arm around the boy and pressed him against his body in a protective manner, gesture that wasn't left unnoticed by the Mongol's leader.

"You are the one who doesn't understand. Even if you take over my land and occupy my country, my people will fight. They're strong, they love their country. You won't be able to defeat them."

"Such a pity…" Said the Mongol, with fake concern. "Maybe if you give me this boy… I'll think about not invading your country."

"Never! You, shameful dog, how dare you propose such a thing! I'll never sink so low!"

A grin adorned the Mongol's features, and he raised a hand, looking at it vaguely. Then, he focused his gaze on the Chinese's figure.

"And you insult me? How… Rude… Of someone in your… Position." With this last word, he suddenly lowered his hand, giving a signal to his men.

When he saw the men approaching them, Yao turned and embraced the boy, protecting him and acting as a human shield. He knew there was no escape, he just… Wished that his entourage would come to see what was happening and rescued the boy. He lost track of his thoughts when he felt a sword pierce him. And then another one. And another one. He collapsed onto the boy, still protecting him and refusing to let go.

"Don't worry about them, we're leaving, NOW! It's time to invade a country!" Shouted the leader. Then, everyone went out of the place, calling the other settlements as they rode their horses to the now unprotected country.

Ivan managed to turn Yao upwards, so he was lying on his back. The boy's face was furrowed by tears, his voice came out in a sob.

"J-Jao hurt… Ivan sorry, Ivan sorry." He was gripping Yao's robe as hard as he could. "Jao no leave… Jao stay with Ivan, Ivan scared…"

"I'm sorry Ivan…" The Emperor smiled weakly as he raised a hand to wipe Ivan's tears off. "I'm sorry I won't be able to keep my promise… I really wanted to protect you and be by your side for the rest of your life, Ivan…"

This were his last words. After that, he closed his eyes and, with an imperceptible sigh, his heart stopped beating. The boy didn't want to believe that he was gone, so he shook him, crying.

"Jao wake… Jao wake, no sleep! No sleep!"

Then… Something started happening to the Emperor's body. His face changed, he no longer appeared to be his age. His features also changed a bit, becoming more… Feminine. His skin paled, giving him the appearance of a delicate porcelain doll. His body thinned, becoming more and more elegant and fragile to the sight, and his wounds… Healed. They started healing at their own slow pace. Even his face, which had the Death's shadow over it, lost his stillness and looked alive, more than ever.

The Gods, seeing Yao's love for his country and his selfless at protecting Ivan, had decided to give him a second chance. Not as a human, for it wasn't possible, but as his country itself. They took China's energy and used it to help the body of the dead Emperor heal itself. And also, as a reward for Yao, they gifted Ivan with his own land's energy, Russia's, so Yao could keep the promise he had made to the blonde boy: that he'd protect him and be by his side forever.

And maybe, when years passed, they'd part and live separated from each other for a long time, but for such immortal beings… Years were nothing. They'd endure any suffering, pain or sorrow just to be with each other, because that was how it was meant to be. They were meant to be together forever.


End file.
